Talk:Mikan Muzou (未完夢像)/@comment-2603:9001:1B00:F00:8850:2B89:598E:F138-20180630170546
After seeing the theories about Soutarou having been arrested or accused of a crime, I'd like to throw my own hat into the ring. I'm not sure if the event has been recorded yet but when I laid down on the couch in the dream world to get the Tape effect, I misread the instructions and just slept on the couch for about 1 to 2 minutes, give or take, when something on Soutarou's desk starts ringing, maybe a phone? I was thinking it was a landline phone but Soutarou has a phone that you play a game on??? Mysterious. Anyhow, I got off the couch to answer the (phone) or device or whatever, and Soutarou collapsed on the floor as the screen faded to black, then it came back with this static image that looks sort of like an embryo??? My first thought after looking at all the other theories about Soutarou being accused of a crime he didn't commit and being arrested and such, was that the specific crime may or may not have been involved with rape. I haven't finished the game yet but I did briefly view a video of the endings and how there's a girl that seems to be haunting Soutarou in his dreams and in the endings. Coupled with the picture in that event and that it was maybe a phone that started going off in his room during it, I think the brown haired girl is either a close female friend or his girlfriend, some form of close female influence in his life. I had a few thoughts, one of which being that this girl accused Soutarou of raping her, or impregnating her, and is demanding compensation, blackmail. She'll go to the police if he doesn't do what she wants and he'll be arrested for a sex crime. Maybe he's already rebelled against her and did go to prison, and what we're seeing is the aftermath of his time there, he's become a shut in out of fear of something happening to him again, and he dreams about his guilt while she still calls about him sending child support. Another side to this is that maybe the guilt comes from the fact that he really did impregnate her, if they were boyfriend and girlfriend, they might have just casually been... yknow. And maybe the protection didn't work and all the conflict is on Soutarou's side as he beats himself up over doing that to his girlfriend. The apartment size definitely leaves the impression on me that Soutarou is in no way financially capable to uphold a wife and child, or maybe the apartment is where he ran away to in his guilt and shame while his girlfriend is just calling to make sure he's okay? Then the event would be about him getting up to answer the phone, but he sees the caller ID is this girl he's avoiding and he collapses out of fear of answering, and the embryo picture is the physical amalgamations of his fear and guilt, he caused this, this is his fault, he's the one who did this to this girl and to himself. He may even be having a panic attack since after the image fades he looks around the apartment almost as if he's forgetting where he was and he disconnected with reality. (Well as much as you CAN disconnect from reality since, this is still the dream world apartment where this event takes place.) Of course there is also the possibility that he is just a crappy person, maybe he really is a criminal but he turned over a new leaf somewhere along the line and the girl just happens to be a past victim that's hunting him down for charges or vengeance for, again, rape, or maybe he harmed a person she cared for, since the brass knuckles effect does give me the impression that he may have actually acted as a delinquent or burglar of some sort in the past. I can't say i believe this one as much as the other two though, since there's an event in the area where you get the down jacket where Soutarou sits in a chair and when you leave the room it briefly shows the girl in the chair as you leave, scenes like that leave me with the impression that they were familiar with each other in some way, which is why he falls to his knees in the endings. He's overcome with emotions, he literally can't stand up due to the rush of feelings, and I can't say that seems like a natural response to a person you only know by assosciation of a one time meeting (assuming of course the girl is what Soutarou sees when he opens his door in the waking world)